A number of United States Patents relate to closure lids for home canning jars, but these aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention. These patents are; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,716,851 to Hammer; 2,046,227 to White; 3,227,302 to Merrill; and 3,373,889 to Giles.